1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus for expanding a dynamic range based on a color distribution of a received image frame and a color gamut representation range of an output device, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the needs of users for a better image quality, a dynamic range of the electronic apparatus may be expanded upon outputting an image. A related art electronic apparatus expands the dynamic range so that the maximum and minimum ranges of a histogram are adjusted depending on brightness information of the image.
According to the related art, the dynamic range is expanded so that the maximum and minimum values of the histogram are determined depending on the brightness information of the image. However, in the case in which a letterbox, a text, and the like including black or white components are present in the image frame, the dynamic range of the image frame has values which are close to 0 and to 255, i.e., in a case of an 8-bit system with the maximum dynamic range from 0 to 255. Thus, since the dynamic range might not be adequately expanded, a degree of improvement of the image quality may be insufficient.